Best friend
by Ludvadia421
Summary: This takes place in season 3 episode 15 when Kensi was taken in the back if the bar. When her situation makes bad memories from her past come flooding back. Deeks is there to listen. Not only as her partner, but her friend. This is my version of a shift in the Densi relationship. This is a One-shot, i am NOT continuing.I own nothing.


**Okay, so if your unaware. This is taking place in Season 3 so a lot of things we know now, have not happened yet. I know that sometimes when I read a story and it takes place a long time ago, I tend to think that everything I know is in the story. I know, I'm a weirdo, but this is me! If your weird like me than I'm just pointing this out. I was watching Densi moments (because I'm a crazy fan girl, and I absolutely LOVE DENSI!) and I saw when the team was in the bar and Kensi was attacked in the back. I know she wasn't really attacked but that's just the word I'm using so your gonna see that in the story. I'm gonna stop babbiling! Hope you guys like this. It's a little fluffiness! I'm gonna start off after it happened, so just saying so it's not. Pointed out in a review. I just want to point this out, i am NOT a bad speller. I did this on my phone so there might be some mistakes, sorry! **

* * *

"You okay?" Deeks asked his partner with a worried look.

she nodded," yeah, I'm fine."

She lied. God, she felt so violated.. We all know Kensi, she was strong, she could handle herself. She was more than capable of handling the it felt, god she didn't even know.

The day ended and the team was now in the bullpen getting ready to leave. Kensi hadn't said much since they'd gotten back from the bar. In fact, she hadn't really said anything.

"Alright guys. I'm goin'" Sam said

Callen followed," yeah. Me too." They stopped at Kensi and looked at her,

"You good kens?" Callen asked

she looked up," yeah. I'm good!" She said putting on a fake smile. Callen nodded," alright. Night guys" he walked out.

Callen and Sam have know Kensi for years, she was like their little sister. And NO ONE touched their sister.

Deeks was about to walk out when Deeks grabbed her arm,

"Kens? Are you sure your okay?"

she turned completely around to face him, "Deeks I am FINE. Everyone keeps asking me. Stop worrying, I'm fine!" She turned and walked out. Deeks watched her walk out and sighed.

Later that night, Kensi was on her couch curled up. She was covered by a blanket, wearing flannel pajama pants and a lose grey sweatshirt. Being covered just made her feel better. She got up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw her partner standing across from her. He had two cups of coffee in his hands and a small, soft smile on his face.

"Deeks what are you doing here?" She asked quietly. But she moved aside to let him in.

"Well," he said walking in," you told me not to worry. And as your partner, and...your friend. I worry." He said putting the coffee in front of her.

she smiled and took it," thank you" she said softly

They sat down on the couch and faced each other. Deeks put his arm on the edge of the couch and placed his hand on top of hers," Kens..did, what happened today..make you scared, or anything? Cause you know that, I'm not just your partner, I'm your friend."

She smiled and intertwined their hands,"I know. I've been in a lot of situations Deeks, but as shocking as it is, even for me, I have never bern in that situation. I just felt so...violated. I felt, almost out of control, like I couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to." She hesitated a moment before continuing,"I'v never told anyone this, because it's not something I like to talk about but, when I was 12 years old, I was raped."

Deeks was shocked at what he just heard.

"What?" was all he could say

she nodded," My parents were out and I had just gotten home from school. He just...came in and covered my mouth. He brought me up stairs and..." she didn't finish, she couldn't. She as getting a lump in her throat and the last thing she wanted was for Deeks to see her cry.

Deeks didn't want to hear the rest. He couldn't stand the thought of someone doing that to her.

"Kens, I'm sorry"

she shook her head,"you don't have to be"

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. She relaxed I his arms and put her head on his shoulder. She was letting her walls down.

"I worry about you cause your my friend. My best friend," kensi looked up to look at him speak,"I haven't a friend like that since I was 13 years old. I don't want anything bad happened to you."

She smiled and put her head back on his shoulder," your my best friend too"


End file.
